Despise Me
by Lee Totema
Summary: AU. Shuichi lived a normal life, normal job, normal girlfriend. That all changed when, close to death, he signed a contract to stay alive. Now he must bear the consequences of going against the natural order and choosing to live rather than to die. MATURE. SISTER STORY.


**_SISTER STORY TO FORGIVE ME AND DESPISE ME, IF YOU WANT THE FULL EXPERIENCE YOU MUST READ ALL THREE!_**

_And so we begin a passage of a new story! My name is Lee Totema, I have completed other stories of Yu Yu Hakusho before and I'm doing a slightly different take. This is an Alternate Universe, the characters are around their 20s and **IT IS A MATURE PIECE OF WORK! THERE WILL BE CUSSING, VIOLENCE AND HEAVY IMPLIED SEXY TIME. Nothing explicit since that's against the rules BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST THE STORY AND ALL OCs.**_

* * *

Shuichi was winding down after a long day at his desk job, being a manager with various contracts in his step-father's company gets a little tough, especially for a mid 20 year old Shuichi Minamino. He looked at his watch which was on the right wrist, he was going to be late for dinner again. He looked towards the clouds and sky and noticed that they started to become dark. Halfway towards the bus it started raining.

' Isn't this exciting, look like I'm going to be drenched before I get home.' Shuichi said. His red long hair forming droplets as the rain fell on them and his light blue casual suit was starting to become moist as well. He came upon the bus stop and look towards the left and there was a short girl letting herself get wet even though she had an umbrella with her. She lazily looked at him her eyes glowing a dull gold color and her long black hair sticking to her face. She unfurled her umbrella and gave it to him.

"You can use this if you want to." She said. It is then the Shuichi noticed that she was crying.

' She looks so sad.' He thought. He shook his head and patted her head.

"No, I think it's better if you hang onto it. No matter what don't let yourself look so sad. I think you might look better if you smiled." He said. The bus rolled in front of them he stepped inside leaving her with her thoughts as she stood alone in the bus stop. A faint smile came on her face and she stopped crying.

Three months later

Shuichi was going to his favorite Ramen shop that was owned by his friend Yusuke, as he did almost every other weekend. He got a text from Kuwabara saying that he was already there and smiled. 'No matter how many long years pass, we are still together. Too bad Hiei isn't here, then we would have been a complete team once again.' Shuichi thought, opening the door seeing a few people in the tables. He saw Kuwabara at the bar, waving at him. He sat next to him and saw his friend Yusuke appear before him, his black hair being held back by a head band, wearing his simple white t shirt and jeans.

"You're favorite, shoyu with added corn." Yusuke said.

"Thank you." Shuichi said.

"So how have you been Kurama? Everything going well with Botan?" Kuwabara asked, grabbing a chopstick full of ramen, slurping very loudly.

"We are fine, even though my job often keeps me on overtime, she and I are content." Shuichi said, smiling that Kuwabara still called him by his nickname.

"So when are you guys getting hitched?" Yusuke asked, enjoying the slow time of his shop.

"Marriage is still an idea at the back of my mind." Shuichi said.

"Oh, come on! You guys have been together for like 5 years! It's already time to tie the knot! Everyone besides you and Hiei has already gotten married!" Yusuke reasoned.

"Koenma hasn't." Kuwabara whispered.

"We don't speak of him." Yusuke said coldly.

"Although I love her very much, I still think both of us need time to mature before we take the next step into our relationship." Shuichi said.

"You're just afraid she'll say no." Yusuke said.

"Maybe." Shuichi said, blowing on his own noodles before slurping them. They talked about miscellaneous things after that. Yusuke with his wife Keiko and son Toshiro, Kuwabara and his wife Yukina with their expecting twins. Even Chizuru finally got married last year to one of the greatest business men in Japan, Sakyo, how she pulled it off, the group still wondered. Yusuke decided to close the shop early to catch a few beers with everyone. They went outside and saw that it has started to rain, not very uncommon for early spring. Yusuke pulled up the car and held the keys in front of his two friends.

"So, who's gonna be the designated driver?" Yusuke asked.

"I will, I know that the two of you will eventually fight and have a drinking contest, per the usual." Shuichi said, snatching the keys from his hands.

"We don't do it all the time! Urameshi just pisses me off sometimes." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Because I always beat you!" Yusuke retorted. Shuichi smiled at their silly argument and they made their way toward the bar to relax after a long day. Their argument still persisted and Shuichi was getting mildly annoyed until they started to fist fight in the car. Shuichi was having a hard time managing both of them, and took his eyes off the road for a second. That second proved to be the worst decision of his life. A semi plowed through the driver's side, causing the car to roll. Shuichi bearing the most of the injuries, while Kuwabara and Yusuke on the passenger's side, getting vertigo and passing out due to the G forces.

Time seem to stop for Shuichi, he felt himself struggled to get out and didn't notice the intense bleeding from his sides, the arm that refused to move, or the eyes that were slowly losing their shine. Finally he collapsed on the cold wet road, being as late as it was, he doubted that any help would come along.

'Is this how I am meant to die? At the age of 25? What about my mother? My family? Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei,...Botan? No...I can't die, I can't...'

He heard the crunching of glass and felt a presence but he couldn't see from his position. He thought he felt something touch his head.

'Do you want to live?'

'Is there a way?' Shuichi responded.

'If there is, will you accept the consequences of your choice?'

'What choice is that?'

"To live or to die." A voice whispered in his ear.

'There are too many things I have not done yet...I...I...Please help me.'

'...You will be bound, the contract is made.'

Someone flipped him over, where he met the sky and the rain. He felt someone lift his head and kiss him deeply. It is then he fell in the cold embrace of darkness.

He woke up to the sounds of monitors. He slowly lifted his heavy eyes and found himself in a white room, a hospital room to be exact. He looked around him and found no one. He felt a sense of loneliness before the door open and in came in a woman with blue hair in a ponytail and pinkish eyes, more from crying than her eye color from the looks of it.

"Botan?" Shuichi whispered and she dropped the purse she'd been carrying.

"A...a...Kurama!" Botan threw herself at him, sobbing and thanking whatever god she praised. He winced, feeling his body very sore. Hearing him, she flinched back.

"Sorry, I'm just so..." Botan started before she started to sob again.

"What...what happened?" Shuichi asked. Botan cleared her throat and wiped her tears away.

"You, Kuwabara and Yusuke were in a car accident. The car was destroyed on your side, luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara got away with bad scrapes and sore bruises. It's a miracle how you survived. You've been asleep for 3 days. Yusuke and Kuwabara are being discharged today. The doctors are going to check how you are." Botan finished explaining.

"I see. I don't even remember the car crash." Shuichi said.

"You hit your head pretty bad, and you were bleeding badly too. The doctor's said they couldn't explain it but someone like you should have died but you didn't. I'm so happy." Botan said, wiping away her new tears. Shuichi offered his hand and she took it, as they both went into a comfortable silence before the doctors arrived.

After a series of tests and x-rays, after 5 days, Shuichi was able to go home. After making some calls to his workplace, he was able to agree to 2 days rest before finally going back.

"You should've ask for more time off, you just came from a major accident!" Botan said, while stirring the stew. Shuichi sat at the table and chuckled.

"But I feel stronger, and the doctors didn't find anything wrong with me. You know I can't take time off right now. I'm the only one working and you're still going to university. We can't afford me losing a job right now." Shuichi said. Botan huffed and went back to cooking. Shuichi rolled his eyes and went back to watching her. They spent the next two days enjoying their company, Yusuke and Kuwabara came by to visit to see how Shuichi was doing, but after seeing how he's almost completely healed they went on their way, busy with their own lives as well.

Shuichi returned to his work and eased his coworkers worries, being a manager was tough. He found that working took a big toll out of him, more than he thought it would after his first day back. He came out the sliding doors and a girl with a blue hoodie was leaning on the gate outside. Her hoodie was over her head and her long black hair peeked out. She had short shorts on and a pair of black and white vans. Shuichi found himself drawn to her and she opened her eyes. Golden like the morning sun, she stared straight into his soul. He felt a slight fear pour onto his heart, but also confusion.

'Why do I feel so conflicted?' Shuichi wondered. His body started to act weird, his heart beat pounded against his rib cage, threatening to come out. His face started to feel hot and the most surprising was a tightening in his loins. He bit his lip, getting out of this odd sensation and ran past her. She looked at him lazily, got off from the fence and started to follow him. He power walked to the bus stop and got on as soon as the first one came. As it went towards his neighborhood, the bus passed the girl and their eyes crossed, forcing his heart to his throat. When Shuichi got off, he semi jogged back to his house.

'What was that sensation, it was nothing like I felt before. Who was that girl?' Shuichi wondered. He took off his shoes and put his slippers on, noticing Botan on the couch sleeping. He was hit again by the same feeling from the girl before, and ran into the bedroom to try to calm himself. He goes into the bathroom and washes his face. He noticed that his once emerald eyes were a dull swampy color. His face was pale and he was finding it hard to breath. He got out of the bathroom where the same girl was waiting for him on the bed.

"You. How did you get inside?" Shuichi said, holding his head and passing through the same feeling as before.

"I let myself in, your wife didn't seem to notice." She said.

"She is not my wife." Shuichi said.

"I see. It explains why you're not wearing a wedding ring." She said.

"Why are you here?" Shuichi said.

"You made a contract. I am here to tell you how you must live from now on." She said. Shuichi found it hard for him to concentrate on her words, his fever was getting worse and he just felt so hot. He collapsed on the ground and the last thing he saw before passing out were her shoes.

He awoke again in a bed, hot and still feeling feverish but with also with a great longing. A longing for flesh. He threw off the covers and saw the same girl standing in front of him, without any thought he tackled her to the ground and started to kiss her deeply.

More.

He felt his breath come out like steam as he started to undress her.

More.

He took off his clothes, nothing else was on his mind but the bare flesh that laid before him.

More.

As he was satisfying himself, he saw a bright light and instinctively bit into it, feeling a cool liquid pouring into him. Light enveloped him in a loving embrace and he fell into a deep sleep.

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in an unknown bed. He also felt the chill of his naked body. Fear, guilt, and regret took hold of his heart. 'What have I done?'

"You were only able to last 12 days before you had to feed again. Surprisingly longer than most newly Turned. Still, I was able to catch you before you attacked anyone else." He looked and she was at the foot of the bed, clothed and staring at him with those lovely golden eyes. She pulled up a nearby chair and sat down.

"Where...what...what have I done?" Shuichi asked before burying his face in his hands. "I shouldn't be in here!" Shuichi started to dress himself, not caring if she saw him.

"You should stop before you hurt someone. Sit down." She said.

"I don't know who you are or how you got me into this...situation. But I will not stand by this any longer. I am leaving." Shuichi explained. She glared at him and got up. He started for the door before she grabbed his wrist and forced him onto the bed again. She straddled his lap and forced their eyes to connect. Her eyes shown and Shuichi found himself unable to move.

"You are no longer human Shuichi Minamino. The day of the car crash you were near death and asked for life again. I agreed and now you are bound by a contact. You accepted the consequences of living again, and now you must abide by them." She explained.

"To hell with you." Shuichi cursed.

"You do not believe me." She said plainly.

"No I do not. There are only humans in this world. There are no gods, demons or angels. There is only reality." Shuichi explained.

"Then how do you explain your life?" She asked.

"I must be abnormal and was able to heal quickly." Shuichi said. She got up from him and he sat up. Her nails grew sharp and she went to attack him. He put up his arm in self defense and she clawed him. He got up from the bed, holding his wound.

"Are you mad!?" Shuichi shouted.

"Look at your wound." She said calmly.

"Let me out of here this instant! I must go to a hospital!" Shuichi reasoned.

"Look. At. Your. Wound." She glared. Hesitantly, he took his hand off where the wound was but there wasn't anything, not even a remote stratch. There was barely any blood too, the only thing that was really damaged was his suit.

"How...?" Shuichi started.

"You are not human." She said. Shuichi couldn't find a logical solution as to why his wound healed instantaneously, so he stayed silent.

"If I am not human, then what am I?" Shuichi asked.

"You are a Turned. You know of vampires and how they feed off blood, we feed off life force. Everyone has life force but when foreign life force is forced into your own, yours become unstable. You live longer but now you have to feed to keep your own energy stabilized, if not, you'll go insane, and live the rest of your life in a constant state of heat, such as you felt right now." She explained.

"But...why...I...forced myself on you." Shuichi said, covering his face in shame.

"The only way to extract life force is to engage in love making, that is when it is at it's peak." She said.

"That...doesn't make it better." Shuichi let out a huge sigh and sank right back down onto the bed.

"Do you believe me now?" She said.

"No, I do not. But I can't find a logical conclusion to your story, so your reasons will have to do. Right now, I'm leaving. I cannot stay here." Shuichi said and opened the door.

"I will see you again, when it is your time to feed." She said.

"Stay away from me." Shuichi said and closed the door. Shuichi ran as fast as he could out of the love hotel and went back home. Botan was at the kitchen cooking when Shuichi came home, she didn't hear him come in. She was humming a little song and Shuichi felt his heart go into knots, remembering what he did with the girl a couple of hours back.

Shuichi approached her slowly and hugged her from behind, startling her.

"Kurama! You scared me." She laughed out. Shuichi hugged her harder and buried his face in her neck. Botan wondered about his sudden hug, she knew he wasn't that physical of a person. "Kurama?

"I'm sorry, I came home late. I'll...try to be home earlier." Shuichi said. Botan sighed and turned herself until she faced him. She gave him a little peck and patted his head.

"Don't worry yourself Kurama. We both know why you work so hard. It would be nice if you did come home early every once in a while." Botan explained. Shuichi felt so guilty, but he pushed away the memories and decided not to dwell on them. He kissed Botan deeply and later that night he redeemed himself with her, at least that's what he thought he did. As the moon shone through their window, the girl from earlier watched as Shuichi slumbered next to Botan. She looked to her left when she heard a noise from behind.

"Akago, what are you doing here?" She said.

"Just came to see my favorite person of course." A man with spiky crimson hair said he had on all black, leather vest, black jeans, and boots. He hugged her from behind and smelled her neck. "So when are you going to be mine?"

"I'm not interested." She said.

"Come on. Who says we can't have sex without the whole eating each other thing? Let me have you." Akago said and started to fondle her. She grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his skin. He let out a cry of pain and let go.

"Go away, I won't tell you again." She said coldly, exerting her presence.

"Fine. Just remember the elders are meeting again and they expect you to be there. Hopefully you'll be more loose by that time." He said and jumped off the roof. She looked down at Shuichi's bedroom and scowled. She finally found him.


End file.
